Peculiar Girl
by cuddlestuff
Summary: No lemon, just heavy petting. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot unless my mind says otherwise. I'm loving an app called Tik Tok right now, so please excuse the meshed time period differences.

No lemon, just heavy petting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Peculiar Girl

A girl sits alone at a cafeteria table. She's thinking about a tik tok video of a person dressed up as a grandma that used to drive racecars. In the video, she presses her cane on the gas while her grandchild is driving, "Hit it! Ahhhhh! AHHHHH!" The girl laughs uncontrollably in her head, which just looks like she's hunching over, wheezing in her seat.

Edward, reading her mind from his seat across the lunch room, sharply turns his head to left, trying to control his own laughter.

The girl gathers her things as she feels the bell about to ring and leaves. Edward, ignoring the stares from his siblings, calms down, still smiling, and looks over his right shoulder to watch her leave. Bella, from staring at Edward, follows his gaze to the girl waking out and feels anger and jealousy bubble inside of her.

The girl is bouncing and wiggling her body about, giggling down the nearly empty hallway as she reaches her locker. Two guys walking in the hallway see and watch her. One says that she can't dance. "Oh, like you can do any better." He snorts. "Don't be scared to move your body. Have a little fun."

She turns and shakes her body in front of him. "Dancing isn't really my thing." "Okay." She smiles and turns away while the boy speeds away with his friend following him.

Bella, walking down the hall, tries to confront her at her locker, but the girl glances at her briefly and walks away.

-Sometime after school-

The girl climbs a tall tree, with a bit of difficulty, in Cullen territory with a large thin pack. Emmett and Jasper, coming back from a hunt, notice her and watch from a distance.

She gets really high up, standing on a branch and balancing her pad on another. She sketches a lake and the surrounding trees. Next, she takes a picture of the scene to use to color in the sketch later. She finishes the sketch, bouncing excitedly when suddenly, the branch supporting her snaps. She falls down a few feet before she hooks her legs around a branch below her, catching herself upside down and comes face to face with Jasper, seeing his arms outstretched ready to catch her. She smiles and says "Hi, how are ya?"

Jasper relaxes, seeing that she isn't falling anymore. "Doing good, how 'bout yourself?" She starts to giggle, "Doing good, just hanging around." She bursts out laughing.

Jasper chuckles at her pun. When she calms down, still smiling upside down, he asks if she would like a lift down. She agrees, asking him how he wants her before he settles her in his arms, bridal style.

"Are you just going to jump down?" He smirks at her before doing exactly that, jumping away from the tree to free fall a bit before his feet hit and break the lower branches of a tree in front of them, breaking their fall enough for her back and legs, where his steel-like arms are holding her, not to break or hurt too much as he lands on his feet.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She's laughing and panicking at the same time, her body temperature rising at an alarming rate. "Are you alright," he's worried.

The girl squirms around in Jasper's hold until she's upright with her legs around his waist with Jasper's hands supporting her thighs. She rubs her body along his while taking off her jacket, pressing her heated skin to his cold skin trying to put out the flames that she feels igniting inside of her. She rubs her face and neck against his, still writhing on him, trying to get relief.

She suddenly feels a set of larger cold hands on the backs of her upper arms, sliding their way around the front of her body underneath her chest. She lifts up, grabbing the one to her right, lifting it and rubbing her face on the back of it before the fingers slowly roll up and rubbing her face in its palm. She slowly moves the hand down to her neck. The hand grips slightly, the thumb running back and forth below the back of her right ear. She feels the hands that were on her thighs traveling up her body, stopping for a moment to squeeze her butt before continuing up underneath her shirt, raising it as the hands settled for caressing her back. She felt a cold, large, and hard body press into her back, cold hard arms encasing her as the hand that was beneath her chest went underneath her shirt, rubbing her belly before traveling up. Just as the hand reached the base of her bra, the trio was interrupted by five new visitors.

Rose and Alice were highly upset, but before they could start yelling, Edward, reading the girls mind, says that she's burning up. The boys say that they were trying to help, but the girls, not having it, ask why they didn't take her to the house. "Umm.."

Carlisle takes the girl, carefully pulling her from the boys, and runs her back to the house with Esme following behind. He puts her in a bathtub fully clothed and turns on the shower, letting her lay in a soft stream of cold water. Edward comes and stops in the doorway, "It's not working for some reason, she still feels like she's burning. She needs something colder."

Carlisle asks Esme to strip herself and the girl and share her coldness with her. She agrees. Carlisle leaves to give them privacy, and Esme cradles the girl upright in her lap. The girl writhes on Esme before settling down, her arms tucked in front of her as she lays her head in the crook of Esme's neck. Rose and Alice come back to the house and open the bathroom door in time to see the girl's unease. Softening their gazes as their anger for her withers away, they turn and close the door.

Some time has passed before the girl moves her left arm back, seemingly reaching for the shower nob to turn it off. To Esme's surprise, the girl turns her hand in the air and watches the water nob turn as well, shutting the water off. The girl raises to sit upright in Esme's lap.

"Thank you." The girl smiles happily at Esme, seeming completely unbothered by sitting naked on top of another naked woman.

"Ah- It was no problem, dear." The girl, sensing Esme's growing discomfort, frowns.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" The girl rises gracefully and steps out of the bathtub. Esme quickly assures the girl that she isn't a bother.

"May I have a towel, please?"

"Y-yes, of course." The door cracks open and an arm stretches inside holding two towels. Esme grabs them, handing one to the girl as the arm goes back out and the door closes. The girl looks around for her clothes before asking Esme about them. Esme tells her that they're being washed and dried and that she can wear some of her clothes. The girl thanks Esme and agrees. With the towels wrapped around them, Esme leads to the girl to her room to put on clothes.

-Carlisle asks her if she knows what's happened to her-

"I've always been acutely aware of what goes on around me. Not saying that I could predict what would happen before it happens, but I could feel everything move, like," she picks up her glass of water, swirling it, "before the water visibly moves, I can feel the water molecules shifting and which direction they will head in. I can feel my blood cells swimming through my veins and my hair as it grows out of my scalp. It doesn't hurt, what I feel, but it can be quite overwhelming." Carlisle nods, taking in what she's telling him.

She looks over to Edward, feeling his stare and awe-struck emotions as small vibrations that he's putting out into the air around him, like charged atoms softly dancing in orbit around him. Remembering that Edward can read her thoughts from the family's introductions earlier, she turns to look out the window, assuming that Edward is just taking the time to experience the area through her.


	2. Chapter 2

Onyx POV

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't believe I caught your name." I look over to the woman with whom I shared a tub with earlier. I smile as I jump from my seat to walk up to her. I extend my hand in silent invitation for a handshake.

"Onyx Lavington, pleasure to meet." She smiles and shakes my hand before touching her other hand to her chest.

"My name is Esme Cullen," she turns to man next to her while gesturing to him, "and this is my husband, Carlisle." We smile and greet each other.

"The two boys behind you are Jasper and Emmett with their respective girlfriends and our daughters, Alice and Rosalie." I turn around to follow her eyes, and I see the couples standing a good distance away from me. I offer an apologetic smile.

"I hope I didn't do anything too weird during my episode. If I did make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I haven't spazzed out like that in a long time." The short girl with spiky black hair, who I assume is Alice, dances up to me. I spin around in time for her to hug me. She lets go of me but still holds onto my hands.

"It's okay, we know it wasn't your fault." I looked behind her to the other three.

"So, I did do something, and I'm guessing that whatever I did has caused a few problems for you guys."

-Notes-

I honestly have zero idea where I'm going with this story. I thought that I had an outline, but I can't find it. I honestly might delete it eventually.

If anyone has an idea of where they'd like this to go, feel free to let me know. Have a great day!


End file.
